


Will You...

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: It's been over seventeen years since Jason fell in love with Dick and now they have four kids, are bonded, and are expecting their first grandson.But there's still one thing missing...
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Alpha, Omega, And Pup [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302350
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	Will You...

**Author's Note:**

> I call this third(second?) upload of the day "today has been shitty and I need validation from strangers on the internet and fictional characters"
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Ages: 
> 
> Dick: Thirty-two  
> Jason: Thirty  
> Thomas: Seventeen (two months pregnant)  
> Catherine/Mary: Twelve  
> John: Seven

“Hey,” Jason said, coming out of the kitchen from washing dishes to the living room where the pups were spread out, Thomas on the armchair reading, Catherine and Mary on the couch watching  _ The Little Mermaid  _ for the hundredth time, and John was playing on the floor. “Do you guys want to help me plan a surprise for dad?”

“Sure,” Thomas replied, bookmarking his page and sitting up. “What surprise?”

Jason took a deep breath. “I’m going to propose.”

Silence fell over the room before Catherine and Mary screamed, leaping over John who scowled at the noise, the girls running over to embrace Jason, still screaming.

“Ugh,” John groaned, flopping back on his back to glare at the ceiling. “It’s not that exciting.”

“It is  _ too _ !” Mary declared before turning back to Jason. “Is Daddy gonna wear a pretty dress?”

“And you’re gonna wear a suit?”

“Can we be the flower girls!?”

“No, John’s gotta be the flower-”

“Girls,” Jason said, placing his hands on their shoulders as he laughed. “Relaxed. I haven’t even asked him yet.”

“But he’s  _ obviously _ going to say yes,” Cath declared. “He’s in love with you.”

“It’s adorable!”

“Jesus Christ!” John cried from the floor, looking like he was dying.

Jason rolled his eyes. “Alright, so here’s what I need you kiddos to help me with.”

…………………………………….

Jason’s plan was for John, Mary, and Catherine to bug the  _ shit _ out of Dick until he finally took them to the mall. After that, Jason and Thomas would head to the manor and set everything up in the backyard (Alfred already knew and was going to explain to everyone else).

Once they were ready, Jason would call Dick and suggest coming to the manor for dinner. They’d go out back and Jason would get down on one knee and propose.

Simple, right?

Jason hoped so.

……………………………

“Alright, alright, I’m coming girls,” Dick said, laughing as the girls sprinted through the manor to the backyard while Jason slipped his hand into Dick’s and tugged his mate to the backyard. “Why are they so excited?”

“Oh, you know them,” Jason replied, hoping his palms weren’t too sweaty and Dick didn’t notice.

(They were and Dick did notice).

“I do,” Dick said though he trailed off when they entered the backyard and he found Damian, Jon Kent, Tim, Bruce, and Alfred standing to one side and Thomas, Mary, Catherine, John, and Adam (Thomas’s boyfriend and the father of his child), standing on the other side.

In the middle was the arch Bruce’s parents had gotten married under, the one Dick remembered to be buried very far back in the shed and which he’d never seen so clean and white with so many flowers.

“Jason?” Dick said with a frown as Jason led him over to it. His eyes went wide and his hand flew to his mouth as Jason took a deep breath and got down on one knee. “Oh, don’t you-”

“Dick,” Jason began and Dick nearly sobbed. “I love you. I have loved you since I was a kid.” he paused for a moment before going on. “We have four kids now. Our oldest is pregnant-”

“Excuse me!?” Damian demanded loudly before Jon hushed him.

Jason went on. “And his fiance proposed to him long before I ever did-”

“Hang on, fiance?” Dick demanded, turning to look at Thomas who only sheepishly shrugged, the ring on his finger glinting.

“Dick, pay attention to me,” jason whined until Dick looked back at him. “I should have proposed when you were pregnant with Thomas. With our first. At last John got that much rights.” he took a deep breath. “But better late than never, I suppose? We’re mated and bonded and for some people, that’s enough, but not for me. So.” He let go of Dick’s hand and reached into his jacket pocket to pull out a black box, flipping it open to reveal a red band with a beautiful blue gemstone in the center.

“Dick Grayson,” he said softly. “Will you marry me?”

Dick covered his mouth with mouth hands and stared down at him long enough that Jason started getting anxious.

“Dick?” he asked quietly.

“I’m trying not to cry!” Dick cried, letting out a broken half-laugh/half-sob. “ _ Yes _ , I’ll marry you!”

The on-lookers (save for Damian who was still pissed his oldest nephew was pregnant and he hadn’t been told) cheered as Dick sunk down against Jason and sobbed, the Alpha wrapping his arms around his mate and soothing him.

“Oh great, Dad’s crying again!” John snapped from Mary’s side.

“Again?” Dick asked with a tearful laugh, turning to face John. “Have I cried already today?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“You couldn’t find your toothbrush.”

Dick hummed. “Oh yeah,” he murmured.

“Are you serious?” Jason asked as he got to his feet and helped Dick up. “You cried over a toothbrush?”

Dick elbowed him in the gut. “ _ You _ cried when Bruce got you a car for your birthday, remember?”

Jason winced, rubbing his stomach. “Because it’s Bruce. And a car.”

Dick rolled his eyes but let Jason pull him in for a long kiss. Somewhere beyond Jason’s scent, Dick thought he heard Damian talking (lecturing) Thomas and Adam but he figured someone else could handle it.

He was engaged. Finally, at long  _ fucking _ last, Jason got off his ass and proposed.

The ring in Dick’s pocket burned. He couldn’t wait to tell Jason.

…………………………….

“So I have an announcement,” Dick said, the entire family of eleven (including Alfred, at Dick’s insistance) seated at the dinner table. “I was getting bored of waiting for Jason to propose to me so I was going to propose to him tomorrow.”

Jason choked on his water. “Wait, seriously?” he asked.

“Can we just be thankful Grayson was not giving the pregnancy announcement, again?” Damian asked. “I was concerned there, for a moment.”

“No, no more babies,” Jason said firmly.

“Well, at least until Thomas has Milo.”

Jason looked over at his mate before looking at Thomas. “Milo?”

“We uh, wanted to tell you,” Thomas replied with a soft laugh, fingers entangled in Adam’s. “We’re expecting a boy. We chose the name Milo.”

“Huh,” Jason muttered. “I like it.”

“And,” Dick said. “I want Milo to be our little flower boy with Mary and Catherine.”

“Oh my gosh, he’d look so cute in a little dress!” Mary shrieked.

“And we can pull him in a little wagon!” Catherine agreed.

“And he can throw the petals!”

“Woah, I don’t think he’ll be quite old enough to throw petals,” Jason cut in. “But Thomas can hold him and walk with you girls.”

The girls shared a glance before nearly screaming, “Thomas and Milo can wear matching dresses!”

The table laughed.

……………………………………..

“Why don’t you stay the night, Adam?” Jason suggested as their family was getting ready to leave the manor for the night, John and the girls already passed out in the car.

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Adam said.

“No, of course you can,” Dick insisted. “I mean, it’s not like we have to worry about you and Thomas having sex anymore.”

Adam laughed uncomfortably along with Jason, not missing the look the father shot him that said they’d be having words later.

Adam had so far managed to avoid those words for the last two months but it seemed tonight, his luck had run out.

“I mean...if it’s really no bother…”

“It’s really no bother,” Thomas stressed, intertwining their hands before looking over at Jason and Dick. “We can follow behind. We took Adam’s car and I’d hate to leave it here.”

“Sure, you know the address,” Dick said cheerfully, giving Thomas and Adam a hug, whispering in his son’s ear, “No fair that you got engaged before me.”

Thomas laughed before turning and tugging Adam towards their car (the two had been given a very hefty amount of money from Bruce so they would be financially stable enough to live on their own. Dick and jason, however, insisted they graduate school before moving out and Thomas agreed.)

“You’re really not upset that our seventeen year old son had sex and got pregnant?” Jason asked as they got into the car and backed carefully out of the driveway.

Dick gave him a pointed look from the passenger seat. “Jason, we had sex and got pregnant when you were barely a teenager.  _ Obviously _ I don’t have a problem with it. Well…” he paused. “I’m anxious.”

“I know,” Jason said softly, taking Dick’s hand as they made their way down the road. “But like I said when we found out, it’ll be okay. Thomas isn’t Robin, Adam isn’t Robin, no one’s going to die.”

Dick hummed, lifting Jason’s hand to press a kiss to the scarred skin. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too.”

“Oh god, save the mushy stuff for private!” John groaned from the back.

His parents only laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
